leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Weepinbell (Pokémon)
|} Weepinbell (Japanese: ウツドン Utsudon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 21 and evolves into when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Biology Weepinbell has a yellow, bell-shaped body with a single green leaf on either side. It uses these razor-sharp leaves to slice up prey. It has a wide, gaping mouth with pink lips. Above Weepinbell's circular eyes is a pattern of three small green spots and a small hook-shaped stem. Weepinbell camouflages itself as a plant in the forest whilst awaiting an unwary victim. When its prey draws near it sprays poison powder to immobilize the target before melting it with its internal acids. It oozes a neutralizing fluid that prevents these internal acids from melting its own body. Weepinbell live in where it hangs from tree branches by its stem to sleep. If it moves around during sleep, Weepinbell may slip and awaken to find itself on the ground. In the anime Major appearances James's Weepinbell Throughout the original series, James had two separate Weepinbell, both of which evolved into . Other A Weepinbell appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation!, under the ownership of Erika. She sent it out against during his Gym against her. It battled against but was soon defeated. A Weepinbell appeared in The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!, under the ownership of Ramos. It was used in a Gym against Ash, where it easily defeated and despite being at a type disadvantage against both. However, it lost to despite having a type advantage. Minor appearances Weepinbell debuted in The School of Hard Knocks, under the ownership of . He used it against Misty's Starmie and lost despite a type advantage. A Weepinbell appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Weepinbell appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Weepinbell appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym, separate from the one Erika kept as one of her battling Pokémon. Two Weepinbell appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as some of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Weepinbell appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic where it had a stuck in its mouth. A Weepinbell appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Weepinbell appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A of Weepinbell appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A Weepinbell appeared in The Power of One. A Weepinbell appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Weepinbell appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Trainer's Weepinbell appeared in The Grass Route, where it was seen competing in the Grass Tournament. Two Weepinbell appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl as some of the Pokémon seen living at Wings Alexander's barn. A Weepinbell was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A Weepinbell was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. Two Weepinbell appeared in I Feel Skitty! as residents of Eliza's garden. A Weepinbell appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. A 's Weepinbell appeared in A Hurdle for Squirtle, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Weepinbell was seen in the greenhouse in Sweet Baby James, where it was being looked after by Nanny and Pop-Pop. A Weepinbell appeared in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, where it was seen in the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest as a . A Weepinbell appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A 's Weepinbell appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! and Under the Pledging Tree!. A Weepinbell appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Weepinbell appeared in I Choose You!. A Weepinbell appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it and a got into a fight with some and a , which had to break up. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Pikachu and Clefairy's Heroic Tales, of the Stone Kingdom has a group of Weepinbell which he uses as henchmen. He commands these Weepinbell to kidnap a , who he intends to marry. However, they are stopped by and . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Hollow Victreebel, gets dragged into an evolutionary ceremony by a Victreebel to serve as food in the Kanto Safari Zone. With the help of that was assigned to him, and a few good items he carried around, the Weepinbell that were about to eat him for their evolution were distracted, and he was able to flee. By morning Red had captured multiple Safari Zone Pokémon including several Weepinbell. Multiple Weepinbell appeared in Bellsprout Rout. They were seen in 's imagination when he asked one of the monks if the third floor had Weepinbell there. A Weepinbell appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. , 's resident butler, has a Weepinbell that he uses to drive burglars out of the Berlitz mansion. When accidentally sneaked in thinking that he walked into a large park, all of the Pokémon accomplished was getting his clothes wet, though it proved to be an adept battler. It first appeared in Well Met, Weepinbell. A Weepinbell appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Weepinbell is seen with during the baseball match that took place in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , and , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} , , and }} }} |} |} , , , and , Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink, Water Path}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , and }} and }} , , and , }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , , and (Purple Flowers) (Yellow Flowers; Horde Encounter)}} |} |} }} , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode B & A)}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank, Soothing Shore}} |area=Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 504}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (All Areas), Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|*|'}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*|'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|*}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Life|Bug|Physical|80|100|10|‡}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=070 |name2=Weepinbell |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=071 |name3=Victreebel |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Despite learning through breeding, Weepinbell and its cannot learn it through TM28. Origin Weepinbell and the others in its evolutionary line may be based upon carnivorous s. Name origin Weepinbell may be a combination of weeping and bell (referring to its bell-like shape). A is one that droops. Utsudon is derived from 靫葛 utsubokazura (pitcher plant). In other languages |fr=Boustiflor|frmeaning=From and |es=Weepinbell|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ultrigaria|demeaning=From ultra and |it=Weepinbell|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=우츠동 Uchudon|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=口呆花 Háudāaifā|zh_yuemeaning=Literally means "Vacant-looking mouth flower" |zh_cmn=口呆花 Kǒudāihuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally means "Vacant-looking mouth flower" |hi=वीपिनबेल Weepinbell|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Випинбелл Vipinbell|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * James's Weepinbell External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Leaf Stone de:Ultrigaria es:Weepinbell fr:Boustiflor it:Weepinbell ja:ウツドン zh:口呆花